fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabella
Arabella is created by Lu-lu! A deviantArt user named ChingChongChong. She is an OC made for Dracule Mihawk from the One Piece anime. Appearance When you first see Arabella, the main thing people will notice is her face, which is always kept in a sad/uncertain expression. She wears a sleeveless, white dress which stops right above her kness fastened by a waistband. She wears sleeves that can be attached by tieing the black ribbons on the top of the sleeve, or she can choose to not wear the sleeves at all. The sleeves are thin at the top and poof out at the bottom. On her feet she has thin, black flats and the black choker around her neck proves as an accessory. She has a small frame with pale skin that is sometimes decorated with bruises that appear on her knees, hands/fingers or feet when she overworks herself cleaning the Kuraigana Castle. She always has a rosey tint to her cheeks, due to the fact that her clothes don`t cover up much and she is cold. Arabella has frosty blue eyes, and long black hair that is straight at the top and waves out towards the bottom. She has petite hands and long nails painted black. Both Mihawk and Zoro commented that she looks just like a porcelain doll, almost like she is unreal herself. Personality ﻿Arabella is a shy and quiet woman. She had lived on the island of Kuraigana alone for many years after the war had passed and was never able to socialize much. Her lack of voice makes it difficult to make friends and she is very cautious around new people. She does not talk to strangers and only speaks to Mihawk, Sai and Zoro. When she does speak to them, her voice is soft and quite. Being timid and easily frightened, she makes an easy target for Zoro(and Mihawk) to tease at times. Dispite her nervousness towards others, she is very hospitable and won`t hesitate to offer you a room, food, and a place to stay in(if the baboons hadn`t killed you already). Although, she won`t have any interest in carrying a conversation with you. She will provide anything she can think of to make you feel comfortable, but if you have any weapons, she will confiscate them when you aren`t looking. Because of the war, she does not take kindly to threatening items. Arabella is rarely ever truly happy and only appears to be when she is alone with Mihawk or speaking with her niece, Sai. Because she has lived with Mihawk for may years, she is accustomed to him and shows concern, curiosity and affection towards him. She is protective of him and won`t tolerate anyone bad mouthing him, as she`ll defend him with all her might(whilst being as loud as a mime). She can be a worrywart, as when Mihawk leaves to travel the seas, Arabella is left alone at the castle, in fear that he may not return home. Whenever Mihawk does come around, she expresses unrelenting joy that he had come back home safely and unharmed. Though, after she gives birth to their child during the 2Yr time skip, her whole demeanor has shifted and she is now more "alive." She is willing to speak out more and goes the extra step in familiarizing herself with others, but she is still too timid to go out on a limb on her own and prefers to have Mihawk help aid her. Relationships ﻿Mihawk Arabella is the significant other to Mihawk. The two had met when Mihawk first landed on Kuraigana Isle and set foot inside the castle of which Arabella resided in. Upon entering the castle, Mihawk explored a bit and decided to take a rest inside one of the rooms. He sat on a chair, removed his weapons and drifted to sleep. Upon awakening, he found himself on a bed inside an empty room. Unarmed, he went in search of his weapons and came across the room he slept in, finding that his weapons where not there and instead, a sleeping woman was in their place. The woman, soon to be known as Arabella, was stirred by his touch as he shook her awake. She ran away and the two played a quick game of cat and mouse. As Mihawk caught her, he had every intention of driving her out since he planned on living in the castle alone. Arabella refused to leave, and Mihawk decided to leave her be. Throughout the years, the two had grown closer to each other and eventually fell in love. While Mihawk doesn`t publicly display his affection, he can be quite caring for her while others are around(and tries his best to remain calm even when Zoro laughs at him for showing such a caring side). Right before Zoro sets off to find his crew, Mihawk proposes to her. Sai Sai is Mihawk`s niece. She first comes into the castle after the death of her parents at the age of 11. She lives with the two for about 5 years before running off to pursue her parents` murderers. During their time together, Arabella had become quite motherly and caring towards Sai, even treating her like she was her own child. Because Sai is important to Mihawk, she is also holds a significant amount of importance to Arabella. Sai is Mihawk`s only relative and Arabella knows what it`s like to loose her parents and family, so she understands where Sai is coming from. Arabella does her best to help Sai in growing up to be a strong and fearless woman(which is ironic on Arabella`s part). She loves Sai, and will do anything for her. She knows that Said loves Zoro and acknowledges this fact. Arabella is happy for her that Sai loves someone so strange, and wishes the best for them. Zoro Arabella first learns about Zoro through Mihawk. He told her of the promise Zoro held within him and was quite interested in him. She first meets him in the castle as she and Perona are busy healing him. Perona leaves and Arabella stays with Zoro to make sure he is well. She wanted to get to know the man that Mihawk highly regarded. The first thing Zoro notices is that she had quite a large belly. She is pregnant, but he mistakes her for being overweight. Offended, Arabella runs away in tears. Mihawk becomes aggravated and goes after Zoro for upsetting her, almost worsening the green-haired man`s injuries. Throughout the 2Yrs, Arabella had taken care of Zoro after his spars with Mihawk, and did everything she could to make him comfortable. While the two had got off on a rocky start, Arabella becomes quite fond of Zoro and is open with her feelings towards him. She knows that he and Sai are a couple(unbeknownst to Mihawk) and supports them completely. As Zoro gains strength, Arabella believes that he will one day surpass Mihawk, but pleads for him not to hurt Mihawk too badly when the day comes. Zoro bickers Mihawk constantly asking "Well, if you`ve already popped her cherry, then why don`t you pop the question?" to which the latter always gives a flustered response. Though, it seemed to have gotten through to Mihawk as right before he left, he happily watched the Shichibukai propose to Arabella. History ﻿Past Arabella was born on the once thriving Muggy Kingdom on the island of Kuraigana. She was born to a normal family, and lived most of her life quite peacefully alongside the neighboring Human.When the war broke out, it tore apart her home and everyone she knew. Arabella was against the whole idea of war as she was once told by her mother "No matter what happens, there is no winner in a war, because both sides lose equally." Now thrown into the gruesome reality of it all, Arabella stood helpless as her family and friends fell one by one; ultimately being killed in one of the worst forms of fighting. When everything blew over, no one was alive to see who the "victor" was and evidently it seemed like she was the only survivor, Now alone, the only company Arabella had were the now bloodthirsty Humandrills. Though, they did not attack or even dare harm her as a result of them knowing that she did not even bother trying to hurt the Humandrills since Arabella was too kind to ever hurt any creature. Because her heart was still pure and uncorrupted, the Humandrills held a mutual relationship with her. Not harming her, and even hunting food for her. In return, Arabella was to lend her first aid skills to them. When Mihawk entered the island, he approached the castle with the full intention of making it his own home. Arabella had lived here for about 2 years on her own after the war, and planned on living her life this way for as long as her heart would go. When Mihawk entered the castle, he explored a few hallways and rooms. During his exploration, he had heard what sounded like ghostly sobbing, which was Arabella, crying to herself. She was afraid as the stranger who defeated the Humandrills would most likely kill her in order to gain control of the castle. And as much as the though terrified her, if she had died, she would have been reunited with her family and friends once more. Growing bored of his search, Mihawk decided to rest in a bookroom he had found. In there was a solitary chair which he sat in to nap. He had removed his hat, sword and dagger before drifting away. Once he awoken, he was in a different area on a soft bed inside an empty room. With his weapons no where to be found, he returned to the room he fell asleep in to find not his weapons but a woman. She had apparently fell asleep right beside the chair, on the cold floor. Mihawk picked her up and placed her on the chair, shaking her awake. Upon stirring, the woman was frightened by the strange new man and ran away. After chasing her through the maze like hallways, Mihawk caught her and demanded to her to state her identity. Now known as Arabella, Mihawk promptly informed that this castle would be now his, but Arabella shook her head in a sudden burst of courage. This was one of the few places left of her once complete home and she had no intention of being run over by some man. Frustrated, Mihawk decided to let her stay under his supervision with the two becoming more close as the years passed. Whitebeard War Saga During the events of the war, Arabella was watching the broadcast, mainly keeping her attention towards Mihawk; being worried about his safety and what not. When the broadcast was cut off, she was sent into a state of panic. Being fearful of the outcome of the war, she had hoped everyone was safe. After The War After the events of the war, Arabella was impatiently waiting for Mihawk`s return to the castle so the two could once again be reunited. As Zoro made his way into the picture, she was there to heal and help him during his training with Mihawk. Also during this time was when she gave birth to Mihawk`s son, Darcy. Category:One Piece Category:FanFiction Category:Fanbase